


Comfort.

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Persona 5 drabbles [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: A/N: This was a very self indulgent piece 'cause I just *clenches fist* really needed some Ryuji lovin' last week so here it is





	Comfort.

“Rough day?” 

Their answer was the sudden smack of their boyfriend's forehead against their thigh; With a triumphant smile, they had managed to move their book out of the way just in time. He had given an actual answer, but his words had been lost in a muffle—he was lucky most of his actions spoke volumes. 

“Aw, poor baby,” (Y/n) teased, “Need some attention?” 

A silent nod prompted them to lightly place a hand on his head. With a feather-light touch, they dragged their fingertips down the back of his neck, bringing them back up slow to drag out a scratch that gave him a visible shiver. 

“Scale from one to ten, how bad was it?” 

“It was bullshit!” Ryuji’s voice had become clear now that his head turned to face them, “Why do people act as if they’re hot shit and everyone else is a bunch of nobodies! Why are we treated like dirt—they ain’t better than us!” 

“So, about an eight and a half, got it.” (Y/n) held him and stroked the spot behind his ear with their thumb, “Need to talk about it?” 

With a conflicting pout, he shook his head and stared at the pattern of their shirt, zoning out and thinking about whatever had him so worked up. (Y/n) had their suspicious that something had been going on, but respected his privacy enough not to push for an answer; If it kept upsetting him like this, however, they couldn’t keep holding back. For today, they knew he simply needed their comfort, and they’d leave it as that. 

His hair was short, but long enough it tickled the webbing of their fingers as they ran through it. The bleach made it coarse, though he seemed to take good care of it-- (Y/n) recalled calling him out on using his mother’s conditioner, the blushing denial on his face brought a smile to their face once again. 

Their fingernails scraped at the back of his scalp carefully—it brought goosebumps to his skin and the grip he held on their shirt tightened. His facial expression was a cross between fading irritation, contentment, and something akin to adoration-- (Y/n) laughed at just how expressive he was with the smallest of actions, he reminded them of a puppy; They’d tease him every so often just to watch how flustered he’d get over the comparison. 

The silence between them was comforting; nothing about it called for explanation or a break. Something about existing next to one another was enough to calm Ryuji down no matter how bad of a day he had with the physically and mentally demanding things he does without (Y/n)’s knowledge. 

“Hey... (Y/n)?” 

“Hmm?” 

“You know that thing that you do...” 

“Say no more,” they smiled at him, moving to trace his favourite words across the back of his neck. 

The fluid movements put his body at ease; Each word further relaxed him as they increased in meaning-- ‘track’, ‘beef bowl’, ‘manga’, ‘Ryuji’, ‘love’-- his eyes slowly fluttered closed as his muscles relaxed further. 

Before (Y/n) could finish tracing the phrase ‘my love’, a soft snore came from him—quickly followed by his usual louder one as he turned onto his back to stay comfortable. 

They ran their fingers through his hair once again to push it back, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss at the tip of his nose to avoid stirring his slumber. (Y/n) allowed him to sleep, mindlessly playing with his hair to keep him asleep as they returned to their book, a loving smile gracing their lips at the reoccurring thought that he reminded them of an excitable puppy, even while he slept. 

Simply being there for him turned out to be one of their favourite activities.


End file.
